bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Lancer's Fanfiction Reviews - City of Madness
Welcome to my third fanfiction review. I am going to be reviewing Doctor-Plague5113's story "City of Madness". If I had to describe the story in 1 word, it would be "different". What I mean by that is that the story is very different than the first 2 stories that Plague wrote, which is not a bad thing, but it is something that I was skeptical about. I do love this story, and I would say that it is equal to "The New Hunt" on my ranking scale. That sounded retarded. Anyway, let's get to the review. Chapter 1: The Misogyny of the Winter Guard I have no idea how to properly pronounce the title or what the title even means, but this chapter is pretty good. The first sentence could have been phrased better, but that doesn't matter too much. This chapter does a great job in showing that James is not a total piece of shit. He saves Elizabeth from being raped by a bunch of guards (who I'm 95% sure are corrupt), and helps her out afterwards. I like seeing a bad guy doing good things. This is not the strongest chapter in the story, but it ain't the weakest either. Chapter 2: Whispers of Insanity That title is awesome. The chapter is also pretty good. It's cool learning James's backstory, which is always something I like doing when making a story. I don't have much else to say. I don't really see how the title fits with the chapter. James and Elizabeth having sex at the end is kind of weird since that was the second time they've met. Good job James. Score. Chapter 3: The Mad Pontiff's Wrath This chapter is really cool. James and Elizabeth getting arrested and sentenced to being burned at the stake is a very cruel and unusual punishment. I mean, James was doing the right thing when he killed those Winter Guards. Or was it just one guard? Anyway, I like having an insane villain, and this story has 2. Overall, pretty good chapter. Chapter 4: The Moon Presence While I do like this chapter, the only thing holding it back is that there was a long gap between this chapter and the previous chapter. Despite that, this chapter has a pretty good twist. The Moon Presence offering James unlimited power at the cost of James killing Elizabeth is really cool. I instantly knew that James wasn't going to do it, but it is still cool. This is, in my opinion, the second best chapter in the story. Chapter 5: A Murder of Crows This chapter is easily the best one that Plague has written. James going in all Kratos-style and killing all of the bad guys is awesome. And James drowning Corvus with blood is really badass. James breaking his deal with the Moon Presence was predictable, but it was still a good touch. That's really all I have to say. Great chapter. Epilogue: All Roads Lead Back to Yharnam Really good epilogue. The first paragraph is kind of meh, but everything else is really cool. How the hell did the Moon Presence split into multiple people? I'm not too familiar with what the Moon Presence is capable of, but that's not related to this review. It's cool how James is being hunted by a Great One. James should give Kratos a call, and let him deal with the Moon Presence. Good conclusion to a great story. Pros *Great villains *Strong character development *Chapter 5. Cons *Average plot. Conclusion This story does a great job at being different from Plague's previous stuff. I love when people try new things and succeed. This story gets an easily achieved 10/10. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts